


Don’t want to say goodbye

by Hotgitay



Category: The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ben and Ava spend their remaining time together before  she leaves





	Don’t want to say goodbye

“I hate that I have to do this”Ava said to him 

“I’ll really miss seeing you everyday all the time”Ben said sadly 

“The most favorite part of my day will be the saddest now”Ava rested her head against his chest

“Do what you have to do”Ben told her 

“Will you still be here if I come back?”Ava asked him 

“Of course I’m not going anywhere Ava”Ben leaned over to kiss her 

“That’s comforting to know”Ava enjoyed feeling so close to her boyfriend

“I don’t want to say goodbye”Ben whispered 

“I don’t want to say goodbye but I have no choice now it is my only option”Ava replies


End file.
